


Reaping the Benefits

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Embracing Submission [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby Toys, Baby food, Bratty Behavior, Caretaking, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diaper changing, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Juzen, Little Space, M/M, Mentions of nursing kink, No Sex, One mention of wine, PWP, Pacifiers, Wetting, bottles, mentions of BDSM, mentions of punishment, pissplay, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Zen and Jumin have managed to incorporate ageplay into their everyday lives leading to even more exploration and little victories.





	Reaping the Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Didja miss me? I came in real clutch here at the end, huh? Haha, well at least I did manage to put something out for February. That's right, this was posted on Feb 28, but AO3 may say March because it likes to make me feel bad. I apologize for not posting a fic sooner, but I have been working on a rather large commission, which has taken up most of my free time. February was a busy month for me anyways (especially since my birthday was on the 13th!), but hopefully March will be kinder to me. 
> 
> It has been quite a while since I updated this series, but I hope there are still people out there waiting for it! As I have always said, the Mystic Messenger fandom is so positive and responsive it warms my heart. It is yet again one of the reasons why I decided to work on this piece instead of something else for my February fic. I haven't updated this series in a long time, because as I said in the previous installment, I was running out of ideas. I wasn't sure where to take this series next, but after writing this part down, I think I can see the end in sight! A little sad, but I'm sure we'll all be okay and I promise the ending will be worth it~! I also didn't update this series because I haven't played Mystic Messenger in god knows how long. I was going to play it last December when the V route came out because I was super excited for it and on Winter Break, so I could play it, but I ended up getting the glitch where you can't complete Yoosung's party. The only way to fix it is to email Cheritz and they didn't respond to me for an entire month! I found this weird because before they emailed me back right away. Maybe they were just super busy with the V route, but by the time they got back to me, Winter Break was ending and I didn't have time to play anymore. I'm thinking of playing during Spring Break, but I'm not sure. We'll see~. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this latest part! 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Tumblr as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out my Tumblr or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Tumblr. I promise I don't bite! If you message me on my writing blog, however, and I do not respond to you within a few days, please message my main account! I don't check my writing blog often and I don't receive notifications as it is a separate account. If you message me on my main account, it goes straight to my phone!
> 
> On with the show~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters.

As time went on, it was easy to fall into a routine. Zen’s kink was no longer something strange and unfamiliar nor something Jumin crinkled his nose up at. Ageplay became commonplace for both of them: Daddy and his baby boy. The more time Jumin devoted to exploring himself and ageplay, the more invested he became in it. It was no longer something that he couldn’t live without. He found that his little space had become a  _ necessity  _ as the days went by and he was slipping into it more than ever before.

After that entire weekend of being Zen’s baby, Jumin found that he hadn’t even wanted to leave his little space to go to work the following Monday. He had been so immersed in their session that he had actually thrown a proper fit because he hadn’t wanted to be a big boy. With tears streaming down his face, he had whimpered and begged for Daddy to let him stay little. He wanted to be with Daddy forever. He hadn’t wanted to go back to his boring office job. He hadn’t wanted to go back to having a million responsibilities and leading large groups of people. He had just wanted to cuddle into Daddy’s chest and never leave his doting side.

It had been hard for Zen to deny Jumin’s request. His heart had ached for his baby and he felt slightly guilty about getting Jumin so deep into ageplay in the first place. He had felt like it was his own fault that Jumin had become so dependent on him. He knew that Jumin’s job was too important for him to call out and it was certainly too important for him to make a  _ habit  _ of it. Zen hadn’t know what to do however, as he never thought the day would come when Jumin would actually  _ want  _ to be in little space. He had hoped, but he never believed it would come to fruition. As such, he was unprepared and without a clue as to how to soothe his sobbing infant. In the end, he had simply scooped Jumin up into his arms and spent the day tending to him and showering him in extra affection. He allowed Jumin to cling to him all day long and indulge in whatever he wanted, which included letting him suckle as he pleased. They had fallen asleep together, and thankfully, Jumin had woken up the next day wanting to be his adult self. It had been a huge relief for Zen, but at that point, he knew he had to do something to prevent that situation from happening again in the future.

Jumin had gone to work feeling better than usual. He remembered throwing his tantrum the day before, and yet, he had woken up feeling refreshed and ready to do what had to be done. He had chalked it up to Zen’s loving care, which he believed had relieved him of all his stresses and allowed him to work at a much higher proficiency. So, when Jumin had come home that night, he had wanted to talk to Zen about their play and how it was quickly turning into a lifestyle. But, he had found Zen waiting on the couch for him, wanting to discuss the exact same thing. They had melted into the couch together, fine glasses of red wine sitting before them on the coffee table as they talked about their different needs and desires and how they could incorporate their play into their everyday lives.

It turned out to be easier than they had imagined. Despite Jumin’s schedule being a conflicting mass of appointments and trips, they were able to plan out certain days and times when Jumin could lose himself in his little space and not have to worry about any of his adult responsibilities. In the little allocated times between Jumin’s meetings and Zen’s rehearsals, they found solace in one another and their play. Because some of these slots weren’t enormous chunks of time, they came up with different ways for Jumin to embrace his baby side without having to be completely decked out in his ageplay gear. Jumin came to enjoy these times throughout the day as he could simply pop in one of his pacifiers, drink a warm bottle on Zen’s lap, or even watch a ridiculous kids’ show on TV with his Daddy. He didn’t have to worry about changing back into his work clothes after or stress about not being able to use his diaper, though, that was still something that plagued him. It was a good balance, so that Jumin’s little self didn’t feel neglected throughout the week; he didn’t have to hold everything inside until the weekend when they could really let loose.

Still, Zen went ahead and did a bit more research online as to how to handle a situation where a little didn’t want to act like an adult, but they needed to. Surfing through online forums, blogs, and BDSM websites was what got him interested in ageplay to begin with. He had always wanted to delve into the world of BDSM, but he hadn’t been sure where to start or what he liked. He ended up taking an online detailed quiz about his preferences and stumbled upon the term ageplay as it was his best fit. When he first looked it up, he didn’t think it was for him, but the more he read and saw, the more he realized how well it actually fit him. And, it hadn’t been long after that that he and Jumin had gotten together. That plethora of Internet resources had helped him then, so he trusted them to help him now. He wasn’t disappointed.  

He found that his immediate reaction to the situation had been right. When dealing with a stubborn little, there were two paths a caregiver could take. Zen had chosen the comforting path. He read that when littles act out it’s normally because they’re not receiving enough attention or they’re bottling their emotions up. A caregiver could then provide the little with that comfort by reassuring them that they are loved and cherished. Affection is a must for the comforting route and many caregivers on the forums suggested naps, bottles, nursing, or snuggling would help immensely. Zen had breathed out a sigh of relief when he read that, thankful that he had done the right thing even if he had been clueless in the moment; his instincts were usually right. The other path that caregivers could take wasn’t something Zen wanted to do, but if Jumin didn’t respond well to the comforting then it had to be done. The second route was disciplinary action: a little could either be punished for acting out or the caregiver could force their little out of little space if it came down to it. Zen never wanted to be that cruel with Jumin, so he was glad their mini sessions had been going so well for them.

Jumin, once again, saw ageplay in an entirely new light after experiencing dashes of it here and there. It didn’t all come down to pleasing Daddy. It was a way to cope with his everyday stresses and enjoy himself even if for just a brief moment. As such, Jumin began to want more ageplay related items for them to use during the week. At first, he simply wanted more pacifiers as the three he currently had weren’t enough to last the whole week seeing as they had to be cleaned. Jumin also wanted some variety in his pacifiers; the plain colored ones were pretty, but he wanted something more suited to his tastes. They ended up purchasing a few custom pacifiers online from handmade crafting shops including a light blue one with a resin heart that read “Daddy’s Prince”, which quickly became Jumin’s favorite in place of his plain puller. While browsing for pacifiers, they had come across a few other items that Jumin wanted to try out such as pacifier clips and bibs. These kinds of things were just small accessories that helped Jumin feel as little as he could when they didn’t have as much time as he would have liked.

As Jumin’s collection grew and he started keeping up with ageplay social media accounts, he began to realize that he was missing out on a key element of ageplay: toys. Before, Jumin hadn’t wanted to indulge in his little space enough to care for stuffed animals or coloring books, and yet, when he saw other littles with toys he couldn’t help but crave some of his own. He wanted to cuddle a bear while burying himself in Daddy’s chest. He wanted to sit on the floor and color while Daddy did chores. He wanted to play dress-up and show off all his cute outfits to Daddy. He thought having children’s toys would be taking it too far like it would somehow make him aware of how ludicrous this whole thing was. And yet, he found himself before Daddy, hands behind his back, bouncing up and down on his heels, asking him if he could have some toys even though he was fully capable of ordering them himself; it just wouldn’t be the same if he did it, and besides, he wanted Daddy’s permission anyways.

Zen had given him a huge grin and then reached forward to ruffle his hair. “Of course, we can order you some toys, baby~.”

Later, Zen would realize how big of a mistake he had just made.

In no time at all, Jumin had enough to furnish his own nursery, which they were starting to consider seeing as the guest room was collecting dust. He had heaps of stuffed animals. He had more dress-up clothes than any other little kid, and they were all stored in a treasure chest. He had all the possible colors of the rainbow in crayons and enough coloring books to color in a page for every day of the year. It hadn’t stopped there though. Jumin had cars; bath toys; a play kitchen; legos and blocks of all different shapes and sizes; and even a rocking horse custom made for adults. He had two baby play gyms and a baby jumper specifically made for adults. Jumin had far more than he would ever play with much to Zen’s delight and chagrin. Zen was glad that Jumin was getting to know himself and finding different things that made him happy, but at the same time, the house was beginning to become cluttered! It was hard to say no to his baby boy, though, especially when he was just asking for  _ one  _ more stuffie. Jumin had mastered the art of the pout and puppy dog eyes, which got to Zen every time.

Things were finally starting to fall into place and neither of them could have been happier. Ageplay had only served to strengthen their relationship as they developed a far more intimate connection with each other than simply being lovers.

It was a Friday afternoon when something truly special happened. Jumin had eagerly allowed Daddy to slip him into a diaper, dress him in his favorite black onesie, and clip his “Daddy’s Prince” pacifier to him. Jumin was prepared to spend yet another full weekend in little space as he was growing accustomed to it; he wanted to spend as much time being Zen’s baby as he could. He giggled happily when he was outfitted, bringing his legs up to hold the arches of his feet. Daddy smiled tenderly down at him before leaning down to tickle his sides. Jumin laughed even harder, legs thrashing and arms flailing. Daddy cooed at him as he ended up gripping his hips. He let Jumin catch his breath and then he bent forward to nuzzles their noses. Jumin sighed contently, bringing his hands up to latch onto Daddy’s shoulders.

Daddy took heed and lifted Jumin up by his armpits when he straightened. He settled Jumin on his hip, placing a big sloppy kiss to his baby’s temple. Jumin hummed as he rested his head in the crook of Daddy’s neck, one hand fisting the front of Daddy’s shirt while the other grabbed onto his back. Daddy began walking out of the bedroom and that was when Jumin realized his binky was still clipped to him and not yet in his mouth. He reached down for it, popping it into his mouth himself. He sucked it in, the fat nipple brushing against the roof of his mouth. He relaxed into Daddy, merrily sucking away on his pacifier. 

Daddy brought him into the kitchen in order to feed him a small serving of baby food in his ABDL highchair. Jumin banged his fists on the tray as Daddy got everything ready just because he wanted to be a bit of a brat. Even when Daddy gave him a stern look, he smiled back at him behind his pacifier. Daddy tied a blue bib around his neck and then pulled his binky out of his mouth so that he could feed him; because his binky was clipped to his onesie, they didn’t have to worry about losing it. Jumin ate messily, puckering his lips and letting the food dribble out of his mouth and down his chin. Daddy had to keep working the spoon up his chin to get him to eat what he had spilt. When he was done, he let out a tiny burp that made Daddy snicker. Daddy cleaned his face with a wet rag before taking him out of his highchair.

He placed Jumin in his white and brown baby jumper that was hanging in the kitchen doorway. He made sure to strap his squirming baby in, rattling one of the rings to keep Jumin’s attention. Jumin babbled as he reached out to play with the toys connected to the front and sides of the jumper, lightly kicking his feet to start bouncing in the air; he really was Daddy’s bouncing baby boy! Daddy left him for a moment to heat him up a bottle. After letting the nipple steam for a bit, Daddy took the bottle out of the warmer. He allowed it to cool, double-checking its temperature before giving it to Jumin by squeezing a drop of milk out onto his wrist. Daddy nodded curtly, then handed the bottle to Jumin who was reaching out for it with grabby hands.

Jumin instantly popped the teat into his mouth, tilting his head back and leaning the bottle upwards to suck down as much as he could. The milk was warm and filled his tummy. His eyes became half-lidded as he settled back into his jumper and drunk his milk. Zen placed his hand atop Jumin’s head to ruffle his hair.

“Daddy’s going to wash some dishes, okay? You can sit right here and watch me.”

Jumin slowly nodded his head, feeling like he was going to pass out; it was getting close to his nap time. Daddy walked off to begin washing the dishes, but not before putting in his earbuds. While Daddy got to work, Jumin managed to finish off his bottle. He suckled on the dry nipple for a moment, air blowing through the hole in the tip. Reluctantly, he pulled it out of his mouth, letting it graze his teeth. He shook it up and down in an attempt to get Daddy’s attention, but he was too busy singing along to his music, not that Jumin minded as Daddy had an angelic voice. Jumin simply shrugged and dropped his empty bottle to the ground. It clacked against the hard tile, causing him to flinch, but Daddy was still too engrossed in his music to hear.

Jumin’s mouth felt empty without his bottle, so he grabbed his binky that was still clipped to his onesie and slid it into his mouth. He always felt so much more comforted when he had something to suck on even if it was just his thumb. Pacifiers were such an essential part of ageplay that sucking on one immediately put his mind and body at ease. He reached up to grip the straps of his jumper, pulling down on them while kicking his legs down to bounce. Jumping kept him occupied for a while, but eventually his attention drifted to the toys on his jumper as they jiggled and rattled with every bounce. He flicked at little beads on a ring. He spun a circular rattle as fast as he could. He squished and crinkled crunchy safari animals. He even tried jumping as high as possible before he began to wonder how long his Daddy was going to take to wash dishes.

His jumping slowly came to a stop as he sucked on his binky, squeezing the nipple so hard that it was flat in his mouth. He let it puff back up, eagerly suckling away on it as he watched Daddy sway his hips to whatever beat he was playing. There were only a couple more dishes set off to the side that he hadn’t washed yet, so Jumin knew he wouldn’t have to be in here much longer; it was fun and all, but the longer he stayed in the jumper, the faster its appeal wore off. He released a loud yawn, accidentally letting his binky fall out of his mouth to drop against his onesie. He brought his fists up to rub at his eyes, quickly growing tired now that he was bored. He pondered crying out for Daddy, but he didn’t want to get into trouble. Daddy was almost finished. He could wait a few more minutes.

However, when he leaned forward to grab his pacifier and put it back into his mouth, he came to an abrupt stop halfway, eyes widening at the sensation he felt when he stretched. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks as he finally noticed that he had to go potty. His eyebrows furrowed as he straightened, completely forgetting about his binky. When he had leaned over to grab it, he had felt a tingle run down his spine and his urethra had opened so that he could piss. Of course, he was wearing a diaper, so it was fine if he pissed himself, in fact he welcomed it, but his potty training always kicked in, his muscles clenching to hold back his pee before he could wet himself. He fidgeted in his jumper as he now could feel how badly he needed to go. There was a pressure building below his navel, and his urethra was bulging ever so slightly as it waited for him to release.

Jumin pressed his lips together tightly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He tried not to move, subconsciously still trying to keep from wetting himself. He clenched his thighs together as best as he could in the jumper, though, it didn’t help much. He let out a small whimper, unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to let go and wet his diaper for his Daddy, yet the adult part of him knew better than to piss on himself. He was conflicted, and once again, unable to fill his diaper up for Daddy. He was overwhelmed, his heart beating faster than normal as he remained stock still. He sniffled, blinking as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The pressure only seemed to increase as the seconds ticked by and it was becoming too much for him to bear. 

He keened out of desperation, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he gripped the straps of his jumper so hard that his knuckles turned white. He just wanted his Daddy! He wanted his Daddy to make him feel better! He went to call out for his Daddy, and yet, his throat had become clogged as he tried to hold in his cries. He frantically kicked his feet, causing him to bounce in his jumper, while the rest of his body remained tense. Eventually, he couldn’t handle it anymore, the pressure overcoming him.

He snapped his head up, brows raised and face scrunched as he went to cry out, “Dad-!” Before he could finish however, his resolve cracked and the floodgates opened. Jumin gasped as a warm and violent stream began to gush out of him. He was hunched forward over the front of his jumper, mouth agape as he wet himself. There was a loud audible hissing as he pissed, his cascading stream rapidly inflating his diaper. Seeing as his bottom was pressed into the seat of the jumper with no extra room, his expanding diaper had nowhere to go. He was forced to sit in the soggy hot pad of his diaper as his piss began to accumulate and weave its way up the front where any piss had yet to be absorbed. He blushed dark red as the warmth spread to his crotch, stimulating his cock. He felt his member twitch, a tiny spark of arousal igniting in him as he peed on himself.

Soon enough, his stream dwindled down until it was nothing but drops. He took in a deep breath as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He stayed still as he composed himself, allowing the warmth of his own urine to further immerse himself in his little space and fuel his growing desire. He came down from his momentary euphoria, his tears beginning to dry as the stress of the situation faded away. After a few minutes, his soggy diaper lost its warmth, a cool and sticky feeling washing over him. His blush refused to die down as he distracted himself by curling his toes.

Pissing in diapers was something he never thought he would get used to, but lately he had been breaking a lot of his own boundaries, so what was one more? It rarely happened because of his inability to relax, and yet, he had somehow managed to wet himself in no time at all just now. He thought that over again. For once, he had pissed himself without having to sit there for ten minutes to force it out and having to drink bottle after bottle. Did this mean he was improving? That he was finally able to let go? He couldn’t be sure, but now he saw the whole ordeal in a new light. There was no reason to cry. He was a baby after all and babies wet themselves. He was actually playing his part! Daddy would be so proud of him! He sat back in his jumper with a grin, kicking his feet as fast as he could in excitement. Daddy would be so surprised to feel his full diaper!

He couldn’t wait any longer. He was too worked up now. “Daddy! Daddy!” he yelled playfully at the top of his lungs, gently bouncing in his jumper.

This time Daddy was able to hear him as he pulled out one of his earbuds and looked at him from over his shoulder. He rose a brow before setting down the dish he had been washing. He walked over to Jumin, confused as to what his baby wanted especially considering the fact that he seemed happy and not sad.

“What’s up, buttercup?” he asked as he stood before Jumin.

Jumin, in turn, giggled and then lifted his arms up to signify that he wanted Daddy to pick him up. “Wet, Daddy, wet! I wet!”

Daddy’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then, he grinned toothily from ear to ear. It was enough to make Jumin’s chest swell with pride. “My baby boy’s wet? Let Daddy check~.” Daddy bent over to unbuckle him from his jumper and lift him up into his arms. He could tell right away that Jumin’s diaper was full thanks to the way it sagged. He brought his hand down to squish Jumin’s ass anyways, pushing the now cold material up against his skin. Jumin shivered and Daddy cooed.

“Awe, you are wet, sweetheart! What a good baby you are~.” Daddy pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and Jumin beamed. “Let’s go get you changed.”

Daddy carried a wiggling and radiant Jumin into the bedroom. Jumin didn’t eye the changing table with fear, but instead with elation and hope. He knew he could wet himself eventually as long as he persisted! Daddy laid him down on the cushiony pad. Jumin sunk into it, shimmying his hips hard to scoot his back up and get comfy. Daddy reached down to grab a new diaper, wipes, and powder from the shelf on the side of the table. He didn’t even have to ask his baby to spread his legs as he had already done so with a smile on his face. Daddy smiled right back as he went to unfasten his wet diaper. Jumin sighed in relief when the weight of his soggy diaper was lifted off his hips. He shuddered, that all too familiar smell assaulting his nostrils, but instead of coiling away from it, he embraced it, proud of his accident. He babbled happily at his Daddy as he cleaned him up, a cold wipe pressing all around his sensitive areas, making his belly churn with lust.

Daddy put the used wipes into his old diaper before turning around to throw it away in the little trash can next to the changing table. Jumin blew a spit bubble up at Daddy, laughing even harder when it popped all over his lips. Daddy playfully shook his head as he went to fluff out the new diaper. Jumin lifted his legs up and back for Daddy so that he could slip the new diaper underneath him. He brought his legs back down, and Daddy reached over for the powder. Jumin hummed as Daddy poured a generous amount of powder onto him, the light substance slipping down and filling all the folds of his skin. Then, Daddy lifted the front of the diaper up and over his crotch, his hand moving down to grab the ends, fastening them to the front one by one.

Once his baby’s new diaper was on, Daddy stood back and dusted off his hands, grinning down at him. Jumin was so happy he could burst. He felt completely little in that moment, not even believing himself to be an adult nor worried about the embarrassment of the situation; he was Daddy’s bouncing baby boy after all.

Daddy laughed lightly as he leaned forward to grab Jumin by his sides. “Such a good baby~. How’s about we order you a new stuffed animal as a reward?”

Jumin couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it~! This is the longest installment of this series yet, but don't worry! The finale will be much longer. I took inspiration for this part from my own experience of getting into the ageplay community, so if you guys have questions about certain things, want to know how to get into ageplay, how to do something, and/or where to find ageplay gear, just let me know down in the comments or pop me a message on my Tumblr! I'll be glad to take a few moments to help you out. I didn't have anyone to help me out, so I want to help you guys out if you're struggling! As I said previously, I do have ideas for this series now, but I have no idea when the next update will be. Hopefully, not too long from now, but I'd really like to get started on my Bleach ideas after this commission. If you have something you'd like to see in an upcoming part, though, again feel free to leave it in a comment or message me on Tumblr. I'll be happy to gift the next installment to you and shout you out in the Author's Notes~. Take care, babies!
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another Mystic Messenger fic sooner, remember to check out my Tumblr or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> If I do not respond to your message on my writing account, please send me a message on my main account! I will be able to see the notification right away!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
